Pieces Coming Together
by danfan4ever
Summary: Post-OotP. How is Harry coping this summer and who will come and visit him? How will this summer end? Couples- HHr, RL


b Pieces Coming Together /i 

Chapter 1- Hard Times /b 

In a small room on Privet Drive, a boy almost sixteen sat. He looked so depressed, like he had nothing to live for. His usual bright and shiny emerald eyes looked sad and lost. On his forehead one could see a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. He had wild, untamed brown hair. He actually was quite handsome. What is troubling this young man? How can anyone look so lost?

"If you don't get Harry out of there right now I will go get him on my own!" Hermione, one of Harry Potter's best friends, said as she paced the floor of the Headmaster's office. "He doesn't deserve this! He just lost his godfather, and you are going to send him to people that hate him? How could you?"

"Hermione, calm down. You know Harry has to stay there for the—" Dumbledore started to reply, but got cut off.

"Blood protection! Screw the blood protection! Harry will die if you keep him there any longer! He hasn't responded to any of my letters or anyone elses. For all I know he has died and gone to heaven!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but Harry has to stay at Privet Drive until his birthday. You know that. Harry is still alive Ms. Granger. There are Order members on duty to watch him. You should know that by now."

"I know that Professor, but I'm really worried about him. He needs a friend and I intend on going to see him tomorrow." And this was when Dumbledore knew that Hermione was /I going to see Harry tomorrow whether he agreed to it or not.

"Very well, Ms. Granger. I will get his relatives out so you can do some damage control on Harry. They will be gone for a week. If it is alright with your parents, you can stay with Harry until they come back. I think he needs some help right now dealing with the…..death of Sirius." Dumbledore quickly recovered from saying prophecy in which he had told Harry about only a few weeks prior.

"Oh thank you Professor! My parents won't care at all, they understand. How will I get there?"

"I'll give you a portkey that will leave at 9 AM sharp."

"Ok, but just what exactly are you planning on doing to get the Dursley to leave?"

With the professor's usual twinkle apparent in his eyes, he said, "Oh, I think it best you just leave me to my own plans." He replied with a smirk.

Harry Potter was sitting on the edge of his bed, trying not to fall asleep. Every time he tried to sleep horrible dreams would come. His hair was a wild mess, and he had sweat sticking to him. First he would see Ron being attacked by brain looking things, Hermione get hit by a purple spell, Sirius falling through the veil. He would wake up drenched in sweat from the events that had occurred only a few weeks before at the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt guilty for everything. So many people had died because of him. First his parents, Cedric, and now his godfather, Sirius.

Harry started to drift to sleep, but heard a knock on his door. It was his Aunt Petunia. "Harry, we are going out of town for a week. We will be leaving tomorrow morning." She added. "When I saw we, I mean Vernon, Dudders, and myself."

Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes at this comment. Of course he wasn't going with them. It wasn't like he wanted to go with them anyways. He replied with a very dull, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I expect you to keep the house clean while I'm gone. Don't destroy it."

"Of course, Aunt Petunia." With that answer Petunia left Harry to himself. Something wasn't right with that kid anymore, but she didn't really care so she just let it go.

Harry was left looking out at the moonlight. Then, he saw an owl flying toward him. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl that Hagrid had given to him when he was going to Hogwarts. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and realized it was from Hermione. He threw the letter in his 'little stack' he had created for all his letters he received this summer. He loved Hermione, man did he, but he had to protect her. If he wasn't friends with her, she couldn't get hurt, right? If only that prophecy never existed, he would still have parents, a godfather, and he would be able to keep his friends. He would be able to keep Hermione.

Harry laid down and thought some more about Hermione. Before he even realized it, he had fallen asleep, dreaming of Hermione. The dream started off simple enough. Hermione and Harry were going to Diagon Alley. Then, some Death Eaters came and suddenly the scene shifted to the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. Now, Hermione and him were running from some Death Eaters.

All of a sudden, Hermione tripped and she started to scream, "Help me Harry! Don't let me die! Help me Ha—" One of the Death Eaters hit Hermione with a purple flame curse. She fell to floor immediately.

Harry cried out, "Hermione!"

"Aww, is poor baby Harry scared for his beloved girlfriend?" Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater, cooed. "She's going to die Harry! You can't save her! She'll die because of you!"

"No! She's not going die! Hermione, I need you! I love you!" Harry awoke with a start all of a sudden. He was drenched in sweat. His scar burned, but that was nothing unusual. He was thinking about the dream and tears came to his eyes. He hated to sleep anymore. Sleeping wasn't worth the pain he would feel when he awoke.

For the first time since summer break, Harry had to write to Hermione. He had to know she was still safe. Voldemort knew that Hermione was his friend now. The Death Eaters saw her. She was also target just because she was friends with him. How fair is that? Right now, it didn't matter that he couldn't be friends with her or the fact that in his dream he confessed he loved Hermione. Even though it was just a dream, he knew it to be true. No, he had to know if she was okay.

Dear Hermione,

Hi, how are you? I'm doing fine, so don't worry! I just had a nightmare, and wanted to check and see if you were okay.

Talk to you soon,

Harry /I 

Harry was glad that Hedwig was back from hunting already. The sun was just starting to rise, and Hedwig was not very happy when she was awoken.

"Please Hedwig. Please take this to Hermione. Then, you can rest." Harry begged with Hedwig. She reluctantly held her leg out for Harry to put the letter on. Within minutes, she was off to deliver the letter to Hermione.

Chapter 2 Reconnected

At 6 o'clock, Harry went downstairs to fix the Dursley breakfast. They would be leaving today, and he would have the house to himself. That brought some joy to him.

All to soon, Vernon came down and sat at the kitchen table. "Boy hurry up with our breakfast, we have to leave soon!"

Five minutes later, Harry was serving breakfast to the full Dursley family and went to load up the luggage in the Dursley's car. Harry was happy to do anything he could to get them out of the house.

Hermione's Home

"Mom! Dad! Come tell me bye, I'm about to leave!" Hermione yelled from the living room. As she yelled this out, she saw Hedwig come through the window. She quickly took off the letter and read it. After she read it, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She could let him know she was alright quicker than he though.

"Coming Sweetheart. Now you take care of yourself. Help Harry get better." Hermione's mom replied. "We expect you to call us everyday to let us know you are alright, and if you need anything at all just let us know."

"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate this. Well, I best get ready my portkey will activate in few minutes."

"Alright now take care!"

"Love you, Mom, Dad." And with that Hermione felt the familiar tug on her navel, and she was off to Harry's house. She really hoped that Dumbledore came through, and the Durlseys would be already gone.

Hermione landed a little ungracefully but remained standing in Harry's 'summer' home. She looked around and saw a unnatural clean place. You wouldn't think anyone lived in this home it was so clean. By the looks of it, the Dursleys had left. She decided to look for Harry and surprise him. She started to climb the stairs when she heard someone crying. She started to pick up her pace when she heard someone say "Why me? Why is it always me?" Hermione ran to Harry when she saw him. She instantly pulled him into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. I'm here now." Hermione said, trying to soothe Harry's pain. To Hermione's surprise Harry recoiled.

"What are you doing here? If you stay here, you'll get killed. You better leave now if you know what's good for you!" Harry replied fiercely, but his eyes deceived him. His beautiful emerald eyes were full of pain and loneliness.

"No, Harry. I'm not leaving. I love you, and I'm staying here. You can't make me leave." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she said this. She always loved Harry, as a best friend of course, but over the last few weeks, it had developed into something more than that. That scared her very much."Everyone who's ever loved me has died. It's not safe. All because of that stupid prophecy."

"Harry, I'll love you no matter what. You should know that by now. Wait what are you talking about, though, the prophecy? I thought it got smashed."

"It did." Harry replied. He didn't want to tell her the prophecy, he knew she would worry if she knew, but he had to tell someone. Hermione was the best person to tell. Now, what happened to just cutting himself off from everyone? Well, it had just gone out the window. He needed Hermione, and it was obvious she wasn't leave. He had one option in his mind, and that was to tell Hermione the truth. He was ready to tell her everything, but at the same time he wasn't. He looked up to her and saw her beautiful brown eyes gazing into his. Her white tank top framed her body, and her short blue jean shorts showed off her pretty tan legs. Her was held back by a pair of sunglasses and it her hair seemed more tame. She looked really hot! Wait, where was all this coming from? When did he start thinking of his best friend as beautiful, pretty, and HOT?

"And?" Hermione questioned him further.

"And nothing." Harry lied. Quickly looking down to hide the redness in his cheeks over the thoughts he just had of Hermione.

It took only one look at Harry to see he was lying. "You know I know you better than that. I can see the pain in your eyes Harry. You need to talk about whatever is going on. Maybe I can help! I know your upset about Sirius dying, and I also know you are blaming yourself. You can stop that right now. It wasn't your fault. Sirius chose to come. It's the way he would want to die, in a battle."

"But Hermione if I wouldn't have fell for Voldemort's plan, he wouldn't be dead right now! You wouldn't have gotten hurt as well as Ron, Ginny, Luna, or Neville! How is it not my fault! He was there to save me!"

"Harry, you just said it! It was Voldemort's plan /I , it is his fault! Not yours, nor anyone else's!

"Hermione," Harry began, ready to make her see it his way. It was his fault, but he also knew how stubborn she was. Before he could continue Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, don't even. You know I'm right. You have to accept this Harry. It's for your own good. Now I know you have something you are hiding from me, but if you don't want me to know and you don't trust me enough, that's fine." She was using the guilt trip on him. It was so cute, and she caught him.

"Hermione¾ " Harry stopped mid-sentence. He heard someone coming up the stairs. He looked to Hermione as if to confirm his thought of someone else in the house who wasn't suppose to. Harry pulled out his wand, and Hermione followed. Then, someone slammed the door open.

****

Chapter 3

Someone slammed the door open, and it was none other than Uncle Vernon. He was purple in the face, and he looked so mad that he looked in danger of exploding. Hermione gasped and Harry silently slid in front of her.

Uncle Vernon was finally able to come to words and said, "What is that f-freak of your doing in my house? Without MY permission! Is this why I had to leave to Marge's house? If I had known one of your freaks would have shown up, then I would have never left! Good thing I had to come back to pick something up! Now, get out freak," He said pointing at Hermione and then turned on Harry, "And you, you get out right now! I will not stand for your disrespect and not following the rules! No, I most certainly will NOT!"

It was clear Hermione couldn't talk, so Harry decided it was best that he did. "Uncle Vernon, we aren't leaving. I don't think Mad-eye Mood would be happy with that."

Fear flashed over his face for a brief moment and then he said, "He can't do anything to me. Don't you worry about me. I would be worrying about you and your lil' freak friend. You are the ones leaving."

"We are NOT leaving! You can't make us! Just go back to where you were going! Back to that dreadful sister of your's house." As soon as Harry said that, he instantly regretted it. Vernon started towards Harry and grabbed him by the throat. This snapped Hermione out of her state, and she started screaming.

"You put him down right now! You stupid muggle!" Hermione started screaming. Harry, meanwhile, was turning purple in the face. He dropped Harry and started kicking him. All Harry could think of was, 'I have to save Hermione.' He knew as soon as he was done beating on him, he would move onto Hermione.

"STOP IT NOW! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Hermione replied at the top of her lungs, hoping maybe there was an Order member outside.

Vernon kept on, though, and said things like, "I'll teach you a lesson, talk about my family that way. I think not!" Vernon kept kicking Harry in the ribs and kicked him in the head.

Vernon then pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Harry in the ribs. He then pulled the knife down to right above his pelvic bone and then yanked it out. He let go of Harry, and he fell to the ground. Harry glanced at Hermione with a frantic expression on his face. She saw the helplessness in his eyes. Vernon then advanced on Hermione and grabbed her by her arm.

"How DARE you come into my house! You freak!" He rared back his fist to stab Hermione, but at that instant Harry's eyes flashed red and Uncle Vernon went flying across the room. Hermione stared at Harry, mouth slightly open, and Harry passed into unconsciousness. Lupin, Kingsley Shackle

bolt, and Tonks bolted through the door all of the sudden. Hermione ran over to Harry and cradled his head.

"Someone help him! He's bleeding, he stabbed him!" Hermione said with a tremble in her voice. "It's going to be okay, Harry. I won't leave you." Lupin came running over grabbed Harry and Hermione and with a 'pop' they were gone.

They reappeared moments later in none other than the Kitchen of Grimmuald Place, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Remus Lupin started shouting, "Someone get Madam Pomfrey now!" He added not as loud, but still in panic to Hermione. "Go get a towel so we can stop this bleeding." Hermione rushed up the stairs to fetch a towel.

Mrs. Weasley appeared seconds later, "Oh my goodness! What happened ¾ "

"Did someone call for Madam Pomfrey? Someone also needs to fetch Professor Dumbledore." Lupin added quickly, cutting Mrs. Weasley off mid-sentence. "Mrs. Weasley please go get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, there's no time to explain right now.

"No need to get Madam Pomfrey or me. We are here." Professor Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey immediately saw Harry and ran over to him, "Oh my goodness! What happened to him? Someone bring him to the bedroom! NOW!" Once in the bedroom, Madam Pomfrey began getting potions out of her bag she was carrying and started shooing everyone out. "Out! Out!"

Two hours later, Madam Pomfrey emerged from Harry's bedroom and walked into the kitchen. The Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hermione, and Tonks was there. They all looked at Madam Pomfrey expectantly.

"He'll be fine," Everyone, including Professor Snape (Harry's least favorite Professor and Snape's least favorite student), sighed in relief. "But he's unconscious right now. He should be awake in a few days. When he does wake, though, he will be very weak. The good news is that you can all go up and see him right now."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were practically racing up the stairs to see Harry. Even if he was unconscious, they still wanted to be with him. Harry looked so pale and fragile, not the way he wanted anyone /I to see him.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, "It's like ice." She then felt his face. "He's cold all over."

"He'll be okay Hermione, he always is." Ginny reassured herself, more than Hermione.

"He didn't deserve this! He didn't do anything! He only hurt him because I was there! I told Professor Dumbledore that they would hurt him one day!" Hermione screamed, tears now falling down her face.

"Hermione, Harry wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Ron jumped in.

"Ron, for once you are right." At this statement, Ron's mouth fell open slightly. "He would blame himself. He is going to feel guilty that I almost got hurt, and he already feels guilty for Sirius dying!"Ron's mouth shut instantly and his face started getting red.

"Oh of course! I should have known! Poor Harry! He takes all the blame for himself. He only causes the troubles!"

"Ron! You are suppose to be his friend! This isn't Harry's fault! Do you know what he was doing when I was at his house? He was crying because he thinks /I it's all his fault! We are suppose to be his friends and tell him otherwise!" Ron just rolled his eyes and walked out. Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"He'll get over it. He just needs time." Ginny started to explain. "He is going through this 'jealousy' stage. Don't know where it came from, though. I guess he just got tired of being in people's shadows. Now, that the Daily Prophet has stopped ragging Harry, he's a hero again. I guess Ron was just pushed too far for the time being." Hermione shot Ginny a warning glance. "Not that it's Harry's fault or anything."


End file.
